


His Royal Highness's Tailor.

by enigmaticma



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Prince Youngho, Tailor Taeyong, denied pinning, joseon era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: In a moment of madness, Taeyong made a hanbok and waited by a palace, hoping someone would buy it from him. He didn't expect to be asked in and given so many privileges. He expected even less to be the tailor of His Royal Highness, The third prince of Suh, Youngho Suh.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Kingdom Come Round One





	His Royal Highness's Tailor.

  
It was despair, probably, or boldness. 

Either way, Lee Taeyong spent every single valuable good he had to make one last hanbok. He even sold his house to finish the last details. 

It was his last try to prove himself as a tailor. If he sold it, he would be able to continue crafting hanboks and if he failed, he had lost everything anyway. He could just go and be a farmer or some sort of inn servant. 

Taeyong stood by the main road to the palace, hoping a sergeant or a scholar would stop to ask. He had wrapped the hanbok in layers upon layers of bamboo covers, as it was about to rain, while he stood pitifully under it. As it rained furiously, a cart with two guards passed by and paused before him. One of the guards leaned toward the cart and Taeyong heard them whisper, but he looked at them without saying a word. 

“What are you doing here, kid?” The guard eventually asked. 

Taeyong was tired, emotionally and physically, so he stoically said: “I made a hanbok, the most expensive one I could ever make. I sold my house and my clothes for it, so please give me a chance and look at what I’ve made. All I ask is a chance.” 

The guard was about to say something, but a voice said, “let him in with his belongings.” The guard bowed and called for more Guards who picked Taeyong’s hanbok before leading him inside. Taeyong didn’t realize how terrified he felt until he understood he was led to the scholars’ area. He didn’t plan to meet anyone from the government or the royal family that way. It was humiliating.

He slipped out his shoes and got in, waiting while his hanbok was given to the man, so he could wear it. He made it so that the measurement would fit the third prince like a glove, as he was the tallest and the most built but still looked great on anyone shorter. 

Unless they were petit like him. He lost so much weight from eating so little that he looked like a ten years old kid, despite being twenty-five and unmarried. He knew it wasn’t because his parents died of sickness during his teens or because he spent so much time mastering the art of tailoring that he missed the opportunity to meet good women to marry. 

He just wasn’t into women.

Suddenly, Guards got in, followed by men in official clothes. Taeyong stood and bowed to them, terrified. “Mr. The tailor, His Royal Highness requested that you would be fed and dressed before meeting him.” 

“His … Royal Highness?” Taeyong repeated dumbly and one of the men said with a nod. “Why?” 

They looked around, confused as to what to say when one of them asked him. “Don’t you know who you stopped in front of you?” Taeyong shook his head. “Oh, it explains your confusion. Please trust us, His Highness would explain everything to you eventually. We have little to no idea of why he wants you so excuse the lack of explanation.” 

“Ah, no, I understand,” Taeyong said with a frown as he followed the men who led him to a bath area. Women had filled him a tub and prepared him scrubs and wraps. He hadn’t a bath in ages. He allowed himself to hide underwater and think.

What was going to happen to him?

Was he going to be paid? Hired? Because nobody gives a bath to someone sentenced to death. 

He pulled his head out of the water, inhaling the mixture of herbs. He scrubbed himself furiously, hoping it made him look cleaner before he left the bath and found a fresh official clothing waiting for him. He was confused, but he still wore it and the women came in, helping him to fix his hair and wear a hairband and to tighten the knots around his clothes. However, he still followed them to a royal table full of food meant for royalties. He looked around in shock and held a maid from her wrist. “It can’t be for me, right?” He asked her even if she had set the bowl of rice in front of him.

“It is,” she said politely, “His Royal Highness will join you shortly. He requested that you will eat first.” 

However, Taeyong didn’t touch the food, shocked. Why did a Prince ask for him to be bathed and fed? He flinched when the door opened and came in a man Taeyong recognized immediately. It was the third Prince, Suh Youngho, who got in followed by his assistance. Taeyong bowed to the man low, shocked and terrified.

“Has he eaten?” The prince asked and nobody answered, but before the prince could say more...

“I waited for Your Royal Highness to join me,” Taeyong said. He didn’t look up, and he didn’t have to as the tension in the room dissipated and the prince took his seat across from Taeyong. The man had seen the prince several times during his life, mostly because the prince was active and always in and out of the city for missions. The man’s face was majestic. His body was a god gift. His entire being was a blessing on earth. Taeyong couldn’t deny how beautiful and mesmerizing the prince looked. The prince didn’t say much, picking the food and Taeyong followed. 

It took him a moment to realize the prince was wearing his hanbok, and it fit him like a glove. He paused, eyeing the clothes and the prince before noticing the Prince’s eyes on him. “You didn’t expect it to fit me?” The prince asked in a teasing tone and Taeyong looked down.

“No, Your Royal Highness, I used just estimations from the last time we, your people, saw you standing by his Majesty,” Taeyong admitted, “I didn’t expect it to fit you perfectly.” 

The prince let out an impressed hum and continued eating so Taeyong finished his rice, eating what the prince offered him. He couldn’t look at the man, so he simply bowed with a thank you every time the maid laid what the prince picked for him.

Once the food was out of the way and tea was served, Taeyong fidgeted as the prince looked at him right in the eyes. “I want you to be my personal tailor,” the prince said firmly. “I am impressed by the work you did on this piece, so I want more.” 

Taeyong was astonished for barely a moment before hot tears filled his eyes and he made sure to bow low for the prince. “It would be my honour to serve you, Your Royal Highness,” he said even if his voice broke as sobs nearly left his lips. 

He heard a chuckle but didn’t dare to look up. “Give him a room in my quarters,” The prince ordered, “make sure he has anything he needs to make what I request for.” 

“Yes, Your Royal Highness,” the officers said and Taeyong looked up to see The prince Youngho standing, looking glorious in the sky blue hanbok he made. The golden and silver threads were mixed to add a neutral tone but it only made the prince look like he was glowing. He darted his eyes down when he noticed the Prince’s eyes on him again. “Don’t disappoint me,” The prince eventually said. 

“I will work my hardest not to,” Taeyong assured. 

He was led to a huge room after that, given tools, only the richest tailors could dream of such workspace. It was as if he landed on a treasure, and he had no idea what to do with himself. After a short but deserved nap, he started his work. He planned to make the prince Youngho a gown for festivities that even the king would be jealous of. He didn’t realize how that mere thought redeemed him restless. 

Three days later, Youngho walked by the tailor’s room, noticing him working. “Did he eat?” 

“He didn’t stop working unless it was a necessity,” the officer by his side said and Youngho frowned. 

“Call him to my quarters for a supper and make sure the portions are doubled,” he ordered before walking away. He wasn’t upset per se that the tailor diligently worked on his outfit but still something irritated him to know that the man didn’t eat.

It didn’t help that the tailor was extremely attractive, despite the thin state of his body. The tailor came into his room, a little wobbly, and bowed. “You requested me?” 

“What is your name?” The prince Youngho asked. “I realized that I have no knowledge of who you are.” 

The tailor stiffened and blinked at the prince in shock before bowing low. “I’m your humble Lee Taeyong, Your Royal Highness..” Standing up, Taeyong felt dizzy, and he nearly toppled if not for firm hands holding his elbows. 

“Mr Lee!” The voice of the prince flinched him back to consciousness, and he noticed he was holding back onto the prince who led him to his seat. “Get me a physician, right now!” The order was fired with rage, but clear worry could be heard. 

He was soon served warm tea, a soft cold breeze hitting his face. He could hear people talking but eventually, the consciousness slipped away, and he basked in the warmth of two strong arms. He woke up noticing them first and blinked his eyes open. The room was dark aside from a candle, which light made him turn and he noticed the naked open chest in front of him before he looked up to meet focused eyes. 

It took him a moment to realize to whom the chest belonged and where his hands were resting. He sat up in a rush, holding his hands close. “I’m sorry. Please spare me!” In his terror, he didn’t realize how his voice squeaked, but it surprised the prince who laughed. His laugh resonated in the room like bells and Taeyong dared to look at him, surprised. 

“What would I spare you for?” The prince who had been focused on a book looked at Taeyong with an amused expression. His hair was down, like lines of black ink on the prince’s porcelain white skin, and Taeyong belatedly noticed he had followed the hair down to the prince’s waist. He looked away in shame. 

The prince didn’t comment if ever he noticed and Taeyong was grateful for the kindness and generosity of His Royal Highness. “I apologize for the way I behaved. I didn’t expect my body to give in,” Taeyong said remorsefully, as he sat on his knees and kept his eyes on them. “I shall receive the punishment you find fit for me.” 

“I am surely punishing you for neglect,” the prince said, a hint of a smile on his voice and Taeyong stiffened, terrified. A finger made him look up, his eyes widened at how close and alluring The prince was. “You are mine so take good care of yourself. Am I clear?” 

“Yes, Your Royal Highness,” Taeyong squeaked again and the prince smiled which made Taeyong’s heart race as his ears turned red. 

The prince left his side and stood which made Taeyong panic. The man looked majestic when Taeyong looked up, and he knew that he would make much more of a fool of himself if he kept looking. “I shall rest now and starting from tomorrow, you and I will have our meals together.”

“Yes, Your Royal Highness,” Taeyong said before what he heard registered in his mind and he looked up in shock. “What?” 

The prince’s smile stretched as he walked behind the curtains. Taeyong realized he had been sleeping on the prince’s futon for the reading area of the prince’s private room and the realization redeemed him sleepless. As the sun rose, and he felt movement, he sat up to fix his attire, so he wouldn't look like he had been a mess. Women got in with a table, tea and delicacies, setting them down in front of Taeyong before two approached him.

“Your bath is ready, sir,” they said in unison. Taeyong frowned but followed them nonetheless. They indeed had a bath ready for him, and he felt much better when he was done that he couldn’t help but smile. 

He noticed that the prince was groomed and pristine to kick off the day unlike him. It made him uncomfortable, but he didn’t stop smiling. “Thank you for taking good care of me.” He bowed to the women who chuckled among themselves as they walked out. 

He joined the prince who eyed him with clear satisfaction. “Please eat,” The prince said which made Taeyong feel warm all over his chest. To be eating with royalty is a thing to hear a “please” from his highness is another. 

He ate with his eyes locked on his own food until the prince stood to leave for his duties. “Make sure he has his meals and a proper rest in my absence,” he fired the order before they closed the doors on him. Taeyong felt it more directed to him than to his assistance. He was feeling weak still, so that wasn't a surprising order. 

They kept a tight eye on him until the prince returned and sat by Taeyong watching him work. "You are meticulous, Tailor." 

"I promised myself to offer you the best, Your Royal Highness." It made the prince laugh but Taeyong only continued the work, too flustered to react. The prince observed him loosely as he had important readings, but didn’t take his mind off Taeyong. As soon as Taeyong would stop to adjust or to get water for himself, the prince is already studying him intensely. 

Taeyong hoped it wasn’t going to last long but not only the prince stayed there for the rest of the day but also repeatedly visited Taeyong’s chamber until the fitting day. He observed the girls help the prince dress, knotting the threads beautifully before he approached and lifted the prince’s forearms before freezing. 

“Sorry, Your Royal Highness, but I want you to lift your arms, so I can check,” Taeyong said in a petit voice, not daring to look at the man in front of him. The prince lifted his arms and remained still while Taeyong made sure everything was perfect. “How does it feel?” 

“Comfortable, which is something I rarely could afford in order to look imposing,” The prince said. “How do I look, councillor Park?” 

The old man looked startled for a second. “Ah yes. You look majestic, Your Highness. I doubt anyone in the royal court could match the beauty of your outfit,” he said with a smile.

The prince let out a joyful laugh. “I trusted my heart and I knew the tailor would provide me with the best,” he said before patting on Taeyong’s shoulder. “I hope you will keep taking care of yourself, so you can impress me each time.” 

“I will do my best, Your Royal Highness.” Taeyong bowed, pleased, and as the prince changed back into his attire so that Taeyong would add the last details, he couldn’t help but stop the prince from leaving, holding his hand. “Thank you for trusting me.” 

The prince smiled and nodded, walking out of the room, and Taeyong’s heart hammered into his chest. He didn’t do anything for that, instead enjoyed a long bath and a meal in the market nearby. It was a much-needed change of scenery. On his return, he noticed his room and workshop’s door open only to find it wrecked to the last. 

His heart almost dropped to his knees when he found the outfit he made for the prince torn. He just landed on his knees, crying, in front of his room when guards noticed him and noticed his room’s state. 

The surrounding crowd could barely cover his sobs, so the Prince heard it first, approaching the scene. Realizing who was crying, he rushed to the Tailor and held his shoulders. “Taeyong…”

“I lost everything,” Taeyong whispered, sniffing and shaking. “I lost what I made for his Highness.” The despair in his tone made the prince lead Taeyong away from the door. 

He looked at his councillor. “Find who did this and punish them or else I’ll behead every single one of you.” The order echoed like a wave of ice-cold wind and everybody stiffened, silent. The prince had never said anything like that before, so they were worried he meant it. 

Taeyong was out of his mind when he was pushed to seat and the prince faced him, holding a cloth to wipe his face. As soon as he noticed the prince’s serious face, he bowed low, his shaken hands holding into the prince’s knee. “Please, Your Royal Highness. Please give me another chance. Please forgive me and let me make you another Hanbok. I beg you.” 

The prince said nothing, making Taeyong sit up, and wiped the man’s face gently. “I wore it, didn’t I?” He asked gently. Taeyong looked at him, confused. “Your hard work didn’t go in vain, Taeyong. I wore it and loved it. I’m sure the following ones would be great too.” 

Taeyong looked away, guilt filling his expression still, but the prince didn’t let him mope longer. He stood to pick a book, before offering it to Taeyong. “The tissue craft of the Park Ming soon,” Taeyong read aloud. “This is a teaching book for Tailormanship!”

“Yes, I honestly loved to look good but as a prince, learning such a craft was out of the question,” the prince said with a satisfied grin. “I want you to inspire from this book and make me something nobody has ever worn before. Can I trust you on that?”

Taeyong nodded, not even looking up from the book. The tears in his eyes were replaced with sparkles and The prince looked much happy to see that. He led Taeyong to rest on his office futon and made the man lay down, so he would rest after such a hectic incident. Taeyong ended up sleeping and the prince laid beside him, caressing his cheek and observing the perfection he is. 

The following day, Taeyong woke up feeling fired up. 

He had an idea of what the prince wanted, and he requested paper, ink and a set of brushes. He wanted to put it on paper but without details. He drew it worn by the prince, fluid and lively before pinning it under the table. The intact rolls of tissues he still had were soon stored by his side as he designed and cut a bunch of forms, picking a golden thread to sew designs on them. 

The prince found him bent on his work, too focused to move away from it, and he smiled as he approached the man. “Take a moment of rest, my dear friend,” he said as he rested his hand on Taeyong’s head. The tailor jerked out of his state and looked up. “Care to join me for dinner?” 

Taeyong nodded but couldn’t move as his knees went numb a long time ago. The prince lifted him and the assistants freaked out instantly which made Taeyong feel very uncomfortable. “Don’t overthink it, I am helping a friend,” The prince said only for the old man by his side to argue. 

“But Your Highness, this kind of behaviour can be considered very wrongly by any stranger,” he had said with a scolding tone.

The prince looked like he was about to argue back but Taeyong spoke. “He is right, Your Royal Highness. You put me at higher regard when you neglect your protocol, people are bound to misunderstand you.” 

The prince nodded, sighing, and rested Taeyong down. “Then don’t put yourself in a position that requires me to touch you,” the prince said with a deep frown and Taeyong was about to object but nodded instead. 

The prince looked upset the entire dinner and Taeyong could only keep his head down. Once the dinner was over, Taeyong approached his work, sitting properly so he could work without tiring his body when The prince dismissed the assistance who closed the door after them.

The prince went to his bed, which was in a different room attached to the study room and Taeyong worked until the lamp died by his side and he curled down sleeping. In the morning, he found himself where he slept and was confused for a second.

He realized he expected the prince to move him to the futon and scolded himself for being so needy. He left for a short bath, as he didn’t bathe in a week, washed his long hair before combing it in a tight bun. Walking back he found that someone stole his piece. 

He didn’t even falter, picking another cut tissue in which he started sewing all over. “Did you start over?” The question made him look at the prince who was still in sleeping wear. Taeyong contemplated lying, but the prince glared at his silence and he nodded. 

“I didn’t find the one I worked on,” Taeyong admitted. “I went to take a bath and found it missing, but I don’t mind. It was a primary try for the embroideries I will add to the final piece.” He offered a soft smile. “I don’t mind losing it, I just need a workspace if possible.” 

The prince had a hard expression as he nodded. He walked out and soon women got in, packing everything. Taeyong was busy sewing again, but he didn’t fail to notice what was happening. They didn’t touch him or approach him until they were done.

“His Royal Highness wants you to pack and join him outside,” the women said as one kneeled, offering to help him fold the cuts. Taeyong did as instructed and followed them to find the prince on a horse while he was taken to a caravan, he was given a space to work on as they walked away from the place. He couldn’t ask where they were heading because the prince truly looked mad. They paused somewhere on the road and Taeyong peeked to see the prince trade his horse with someone and the caravan drove away from the horse at some point. They travelled for a while before they got in a huge house with an open front yard. 

The prince opened the caravan’s door and looked at the startled Taeyong before breaking into a smile. “Come, follow me.” Taeyong hesitated for a second before stepping out, picking his work. “Leave that for later. Let’s rest for now.” 

Taeyong didn’t know what to do so he simply left his work down and stepped down, helped by the prince himself. It was quite surreal. The prince held his back, guiding him inside, and he could only look ahead, stiff. 

“This is my secret haven. I want you to stay here until I find whoever is sabotaging your work,” The prince explained. “I’ll come to see you once every three days but I am sure Aunt Fei will take good care of you.” 

At that, Taeyong noticed the old woman who set a humble set of dishes. “Thank you for your food,” he said, bowing to her and she smiled patting his head. 

“This is the only place where I’d be myself instead of His Royal Highness The third prince of Suh,” The prince said, “and I expect you to call me by my name here too. Youngho hyung should be fine.” 

Taeyong looked at the prince as if he lost his mind. “But the punishment of calling the prince by his name is death, Your Royal Highness. I can’t be reckless.” Taeyong instantly gave the prince a kicked puppy look which made the prince sigh. 

“Fair enough. I guess I can’t force you to talk to me any different from normal,” The prince said with a bright smile. “Let’s eat, the trip took us hours and I’m starving now.” 

Taeyong joined the prince who spoke the old lady’s ears off. She kept an indulging smile the entire time and Taeyong didn’t know why he found that endearing. Was it the fact the prince looked so carefree? Was it the fact the prince’s smile was brighter than usual? 

He couldn’t tell, but he was smiling too. He ate to his full and excused himself to pick his stuff. The prince helped the old woman clean up and Taeyong rushed to help. He followed the woman when he noticed that the sudden scream in the wood, which startled him and the prince, didn’t faze her. 

“What was that?” The prince hissed as he looked at the uphills. “I’d better leave a fire outside the house.” 

“Your Royal Highness,” Taeyong whispered. “Didn’t Grandma hear it?” The prince looked at him and laughed.

“She’s deaf,” he admitted. “Do you think I’ll speak so openly in front of someone so easily?” 

Taeyong shook his head in a hurry but frowned. “But you spoke freely in front of me too?” 

The prince smiled as he put the dishes down and held Taeyong’s cheek. “That should let you see how much you mean to me, no?” Taeyong stiffened before stepping back. His ears looked redder under the candle and The prince’s smile didn’t falter. “You are quite charming, did someone tell you that?” 

“Your highness, please… Don’t play with my heart like that,” Taeyong whispered before rushing out of the room. He picked the rolls of tissues he had packed and his already-started work and stood in a corner, avoiding the prince who got in with a coy smirk. Taeyong couldn’t focus and he poked himself with the needle, several times before he set it down. 

He looked toward the prince when he noticed him gone. He left his post to find a roll with his name on it. Curious, he read a list of instructions left for him. He made a small tour to check the prince's whereabouts and found the caravan gone while most of the items were placed in a small room. He didn’t get the purpose behind it but at least unless grandma brought him food and joined him in sewing things, he barely stopped for anything. 

He managed to make the major part of the chest piece before the prince returned to visit. “Such a progress in such a short time,” The prince commented, startling Taeyong who focused on his work. “Did you even rest for the past five days?” 

“I did and I ate too, Your Royal Highness,” Taeyong assured, stiff and intimidated by how intense the prince looked at him. 

It made the prince chuckle, walking to the old lady who smiled at him. “Don’t look so scared, I am not beheading you.” The prince filled his cup of tea and looked at Taeyong who returned to work. “I found who stole your piece and broke your workshop, so you can return to the palace unless you prefer it here.” 

Taeyong thought of it. Here was more peaceful and he didn’t risk being around the prince for so long. “I like it here, so I’d like to stay,” Taeyong said and the prince smirked. 

“As you wish,” He had said and Taeyong frowned. The prince left and returned wearing commoner clothes which surprised Taeyong who paused to eye him. “How do I look?” 

“Marvelous as usual, Your Royal Highness,” Taeyong said with amazement and the prince scoffed. 

He sat down by Taeyong’s side, picking a book and Taeyong, in his terror, realized he was spending more time with the prince, alone in such a small space, than he had ever had in the palace.

The prince seemed to notice as he paused reading and eyed Taeyong. “Did I disturb you?” 

“No, not at all!” Taeyong shook his head and the prince smiled as he picked the book up. The prince remained by his side until the darkness filled the room and the old lady got in with a candle and food. The prince rushed to help her and Taeyong joined him. 

Once the dinner was over, The prince and Taeyong remained alone in the room and strangely, the prince prepared futons for him and Taeyong, which confused the tailor who eyed the man with knitted eyebrows. 

The prince slept in one and Taeyong hesitated before taking the other bed. The prince waited until Taeyong was covered before blowing off the candle by his side. “Good night, Your Royal Highness,” Taeyong dared to say and the prince chuckled. 

“Why does it sound so cute? You are incredible,” the prince commented and sat up. The room wasn’t dark enough for Taeyong to escape the sudden action and his own heart racing. “Tell me something, Taeyong, who between us is the oldest? Your face and body make you look young, but the craftsmanship can’t be of someone under eighteen.” 

“I share the same age as Your Highness, I believe,” Taeyong answered, his hands twisting the hem of the cover. “Feel comfortable to address me the way you see fit.” 

The prince chuckled. “So you wouldn’t mind me calling you my love, would you?” Taeyong shot the prince a look and the man noticed as he smirked. 

“Your Royal Highness?” Taeyong could help it but ask dumbly. 

“Why do you think I am so interested in you, Lee Taeyong?” The prince asked back only for Taeyong to look away, confused and shocked. “I was interested in you since I saw you, standing in the rain, and even more when I noticed how your first hanbok fit me perfectly. You are interesting, Lee Taeyong, as a man, more than as a tailor, so please let me know you more.” Taeyong stiffened there, unable to move. “Taeyong?” It made him flinch, and he looked at the prince.

“Your Royal Highness shouldn’t waste time on a commoner like me,” Taeyong said. “My life has been boring and the only thing to know about me is my craftsmanship.” 

The prince smiled. “I disagree,” he said as he left his futon to approach Taeyong who sat up in a rush. He knelt in front of Taeyong who couldn’t move. “You wouldn’t be this good at what you do without a story, so please let me know who you are.” 

The prince was still taller than Taeyong in their position and the man could only look away. “I actually learned the basics from my mother, she used to make our clothes,” Taeyong said as the prince didn’t seem to budge. “I got interested in that when I saw a merchant selling different kinds of fabrics, and he was kind enough to explain the difference between each. It made me even curious, so I learned the hanbok craftsmanship from a real master but not directly.” 

“Not directly?” The prince asked him curiously.

Taeyong looked at him briefly before looking away. “I was poor, I lost my father at that time too, so I worked as a servant. I did everything I could to bring food to my mother’s table but at the same time, I learned everything the master taught his disciples. After a year, I made my mother a hanbok for the new year celebration, she was so happy to have it but died before the new year, so I just buried it with her and tried to learn more. For ten years, all I focused on was to learn and master what I learned, and I made the best Hanbok I could craft, sold my house, and gave up on food to make it, before standing in front of you.” 

The prince frowned. “You lived alone? No friends? No brothers?” 

“I had a brother, but he died of fever before mother,” Taeyong explained. “I had no friends. I didn’t have time to make them. I started working at the age of twelve and only left that mansion at the age of twenty-five. I worked as a servant the entire time, but I also made clothes and learned how to draw. I perfected my embroidery skills and my cuts. I didn’t have time for anything or anyone else.” 

“How about now?” The prince leaned to observe him. “Do you have time?” 

Taeyong looked away, his neck and ears turning crimson, but thankfully it was too dark to see that. “I am not sure.” 

The prince made Taeyong look at him with a soft finger under the man’s chin. “Make time for me then,” The prince requested. “I am still so interested in you.” 

Taeyong wanted to argue but he simply nodded. It satisfied the prince who returned to sleep and Taeyong managed to do as much despite his stupor. The prince was gone when he woke up and Taeyong was glad because he could finally focus on his piece. 

It was hard work, but it paid off as when the prince returned with more fabrics and more tools, he was already done with the back piece and had a front piece to make. It excited him to have more rolls of his chosen fabric that he shot the prince his most sincere smile and the prince looked like someone slapped him with a horse whip. 

Taeyong didn’t seem to notice and spent the day making his workspace manageable. “So how did you spend three days without me?” The prince asked him after dinner.

“I finished a piece and I’m starting another one after dinner,” Taeyong admitted with excitement. “I am so sure I’ll be done with the embroidery within a month then I’ll fit everything together.” 

“Do you even rest?” The prince asked him with a frown and Taeyong stiffened. “Taeyong…” The prince said before slamming his chopsticks down. “You promised.” 

“I do rest, I just didn’t rest much yesterday, but I’ll go to bed early today, I promise,” Taeyong said in a petite voice, actually terrified of making the prince mad.

Meanwhile, the prince just sighed and smiled. “I can’t get mad at you for so long, can I? I’ll forgive you this time but if you end up hurting yourself again, I’ll be really mad.” 

“I won’t,” Taeyong promised. They finished dinner in silence and Taeyong couldn’t dare to touch his work that afternoon. He showered instead, letting his skin soak in herbs while his mind wandered. He left the bath and wore his pants when cold hands touched his skin and he screamed in terror. The prince was surprised when he looked back. “You startled me, Your Royal Highness. I didn’t mean to scream.” 

The prince chuckled before holding Taeyong’s cheeks. “I apologize for scaring you, Taeyong. I should have made myself noticeable.” Taeyong looked away at that, shy. “I wished to stop you before you wear your clothes and hand you this.” He offered a piece of cotton fabric. “Dry your hair well, first.” 

Taeyong nodded and picked the fabric from the prince's hands before observing the man leaving. Taeyong couldn’t deny that the prince’s treatment was making his heart race and his body burn. Yet, The prince was well… a prince and he was a commoner and an ex-servant. They were on the opposite side of society. 

Taeyong finished dressing up and went to sleep, trying to stop the thoughts that assaulted his mind.

The prince didn’t linger, leaving at sunrise, and Taeyong felt an upsetting feeling about missing talking to the prince. It was angering him. 

He couldn’t let his emotions cloud him. He reminded himself that he was just a servant. 

The prince returned three days after that and Taeyong made sure not to sleep before the prince who noticed and appreciated that. He told Taeyong the latest gossip that filled the court before saying something Taeyong didn’t expect. “They think I killed you out of love,” The prince announced. “The entire court knows my preference for men, so they think that I took you somewhere and made love to you until you couldn’t breathe.” 

Taeyong turned crimson and looked away. “I didn’t know,” he whispered. “I didn’t know you had such a preference?”

“Does it repulse you?” The prince asked and Taeyong shyly shook his head. “I am glad.” Taeyong offered the prince a small smile but shyly looked away. “How about you? Do you have a preference?” 

Taeyong’s previous crimson state returned in full force and he stiffly focused on his hands. “I never thought of it,” he lied. He couldn’t admit it to the prince, fearing the nobleman would think Taeyong was taking advantage of the situation, and shyly kept his eyes down.

“I find you adorable, Taeyong, but I can’t help but feel a little anger to know that you don’t trust me enough to admit it,” The prince pointed out and Taeyong looked at him with wide eyes. “Your expressions don’t lie.  _ Your eyes  _ don’t lie.” The prince had been sitting on the other side of the room but stood to approach Taeyong.

Taeyong panicked. He couldn’t help it. He looked at the prince’s imposing stature before rushing out. He tripped and fell out of the room, which made him yelp in pain but couldn’t stop until he was hiding behind the house’s walls. He curled into himself, terrified of his own thoughts before he felt warm hands on him.

“Taeyong…” The prince hesitated before kneeling in front of him. “I am sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“I didn’t mean to lie,” Taeyong whispered but it sounded like a yell in the deafening silence. “I am so scared, Your Highness. Please, don’t punish me.” The prince sighed and pulled Taeyong close before lifting him up. Taeyong was scared so he curled into the prince’s chest, unable to hold into him. 

The prince didn’t comment on that until he lied Taeyong down in a futon. “Let me tend your wounds,” he said softly and Taeyong just looked at him in confusion. “You are bleeding. Please let me.” 

“I can’t,” Taeyong said as he held The prince’s hands. “I can’t let you tend my wounds, as I am the servant and you are The Prince.”

The prince sighed. “Not here. I’m a total stranger here. The only thing bringing back my title is you, I don’t want to be a prince here. I told you so.” Taeyong was about to argue but The prince just bowed to him. “Please let me be just a human. Please stop thinking of our titles and social differences. I beg you.” 

Taeyong’s mind ran a mile but he couldn’t deny that to the prince. “Youngho… Please don’t bow or beg me.” 

The prince looked up, happy. “You used my name,” he pointed out and Taeyong blushed, looking away. “You can’t deny my help now, right? You used my name.” Taeyong nodded and the prince rushed out before returning with a bowl of water and tissues. He helped Taeyong out of his clothes, while Taeyong was emotionally tired enough to sleep before the man even touched him. 

He woke up naked, curled into a warm chest. He tried to move but pain shot through his knee and left wrist that he yelped aloud. “Awake?” The prince said and Taeyong nodded, pulling the cover to hide his nudity. 

“I am sorry,” he whispered, terribly aware of the man’s heat. “I slept as you tended my wound,” he pointed out, lifting his bandaged wrist. 

“You don’t need to be sorry. It is my fault. You didn’t flinch while I bandaged your bruised wrist but I wish you wouldn’t try to work with it,” The prince explained, pulling the wrist for a soft kiss. “You don’t have to make me that Hanbok in a month. My birthday is at least six months away, so take your time until then.” 

“But,” Taeyong wanted to argue but the prince kissed him shortly and looked into his wide eyes. 

“Don’t overwork your hurt wrist or you may never sew a thread again,” The prince seriously said and Taeyong nodded. “You can use this to gain some weight. I’ve never lifted someone so light before.” 

Taeyong gave the prince a short glare before sighing and nodding. He knew he ate little and didn’t take much care of his health but the request felt so insulting. 

The prince left the house in the evening and Taeyong remained in bed, trying to finish the piece only to feel immense pain on his wrist. He eventually decided to follow the prince’s request. He napped before supper, did little chores, and spent time observing the nature around. In three days, before the prince returned, Taeyong did nothing but resting. 

He was sleeping when the prince got in and joined him in the futon, pulling the man into his hold. Taeyong woke up as soon as the prince moved his hurt knee and looked at him, confused. “I am sorry I woke you up,” the prince said while he pushed Taeyong’s hair away from his face. 

Taeyong nodded, sleepy, and just curled into The prince’s chest. It made the prince chuckle but he didn’t wake Taeyong again. Instead, he kept observing the man until he woke up, confused at the source of the heat. “Your Royal Highness,” Taeyong drowsily said as he sat up and the prince sighed.

“I should probably bow and beg you every time I come here for you to stop using that title,” the prince commented and Taeyong looked at him in shock. “You already used my name once, don’t stop doing that.” 

“Can I have time to get used to it, Sir Youngho?” Taeyong asked him with a soft smile. 

The prince smiled back and nodded. “Take as long as you want,” he said, leaning to kiss Taeyong’s nose and the tailor only looked at him as if he lost his mind. “I’ll see if the food is ready.” 

Taeyong found himself unable to deny the speed his heart kept on beating on neither the strength he felt between the prince’s smile. “But he is still a prince and I’m still a servant,” he said to himself as the prince left the room. He sighed and left the bed, limping his way to the door. He noticed the prince approaching with the old lady who seemed more tired than the previous night.

“Why did you leave your rest?” The prince asked him with a frown. “Your knee needs rest.” 

Taeyong flashed him a smile. “I wanted to help. Grandma is more tired lately.” The prince nodded but didn’t hand Taeyong anything. He just set everything instead of the old lady who patted Taeyong’s cheek affectionately. “You never told me the story of this place,” he said to the prince who joined them.

“I was running away from mercenaries sent to kill me, ten years ago and I found refuge in this woman’s place. She had a son whom I fancied and I kept coming to see them until he died,” the prince nonchalantly said which made Taeyong frown.

“How did he die?” 

The prince looked up from his food, an expression of grief filling his face. “He died trying to save me,” the prince said with a tone that made Taeyong flinch and look down. The men didn’t say a word until later that night. The prince had finished his book and looked at Taeyong who was still trying to finish his piece. “I apologize for snapping at you, Taeyong. That specific memory is still painful,” he said and Taeyong paused, looking at him.

“You loved him,” Taeyong commented. “I understand.” 

The prince sent Taeyong a fierce glare. “You don’t! You didn’t see him die,” The prince yelled before he could control it. “I owe him my life! The pain of losing him has nothing to do with love! Every day I am living is only proof he died!”

Taeyong didn’t say anything, hurt despite his resolve, and just slowly worked on his piece. The pain of his wrist grew but he ignored it until a warm hand on his stopped him. 

“I am sorry,” the prince said with a regretful tone. “I am really sorry.” Taeyong nodded but didn’t talk or look at the prince who sat down by his side. “Please forgive me. It’s a painful subject for me.” 

Taeyong nodded again and the prince sighed, resting his head on Taeyong’s shoulder. They said nothing until the darkness filled the room. “We should rest,” Taeyong said. “My wrist and knee need rest.” He moved to lie down when the prince held his neck. 

They looked into each other’s eyes and Taeyong couldn’t help but feel tears in his eyes. “I am sorry,” The prince said again.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Taeyong said with a forced smile. “I am a mere servant, you are a prince, and I don’t have a say on anything about you.” The prince shook his head and pulled Taeyong’s head closer, maybe it was what Taeyong needed to just let go and shed the tears he had been holding. 

“You are more than a servant to me,” The prince said firmly. “You are someone I opened my heart for.” Taeyong looked up, meeting the prince’s eyes. “This is why I care about you so much.” 

“But…” 

“You are incredibly sparkling,” The prince admitted. “From the second I saw you, you were sparkling and I was attracted to that. Then once, you nearly fainted in my arms and all I thought of was to give you a good life so here I am. Making you live in the safest place I can think of, making you that you can rest as much as you can, that you can eat to your full, that you can work without being disturbed.” 

“I am thankful for that but… I don’t feel like I deserve it,” Taeyong said pushing himself away. 

The prince held him softly, stopping him from moving further. “Then let me show you how much you do,” The prince whispered before he kissed Taeyong who stiffened shortly before melting into it. 

He hadn’t kissed before but it didn’t stop him from mimicking the prince who guided him through it. Before he could control it, he was on his back with the prince hovering above him. “Youngho…” It left his lips like a moan and the prince smiled. 

“May I? I plan to ravish you for the rest of my life, so may I?” The prince asked and Taeyong nodded, giving in.

Once his walls fell, he couldn’t hide the fact that the crush he had on the prince since the second he saw him became a profound love. 


End file.
